Surprise of My Life
by Sodapop4me2004
Summary: Bella/ The Queens. She stops Edward in time, but leaving the supernatural will prove impossible. F/F Don't like don't read. First time trying this play nice. Steph Myer owns it people.
1. Chapter 1

Bong! The first chime strikes as I run into an open court yard full of people wearing red robes. By the sixth chime I make it to the center pushing my way among the sea of bodies. I am so out of breath as I half stumble half fall onto a large fountain. Looking up to center my location to the large clock that won't slow down its chimes. Finding that I am directly in front of it my eyes sweep down the tower to a set of open doors. By the eighth chime I now see Edward step tinto the open door and begin to unbutton his shirt, he is looking down, there is no way for him to see me.

Leaping over the fountain wall I shout trying to alert him to my presence, either he doesn't hear over the crowd, or he is to wrapped into his own mind to notice the sites or sounds around him. By the eleventh chime Edward drops his shirt to the floor, raises his head with his eyes firmly shut, and begins to take the final step into the daylight. Just as the last chime begins to strike I throw myself against his cold body trying to cover as much of his exposed skin as I could from the light.

"Move back Edward! I'm here, step back please." I beg as I try to push against his torso.

Strong arms wrap around me, and he buries his face into my hair mumbling, "heaven."

"Edward no! I'm here! I'm alive." Shoving with everything I had left in me I continue, "Open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly dull golden eyes, that are full of pain open and focus on my face. Before he can say anything I continue. "You need to step back before someone sees you."

Stepping back quickly, he pulls us into a darkened hallway built of stone. Setting me down slowly he moves his hands up to cup my face.

Capturing his hands I pull them down front of us and take a step back. His eyes narrow.

"I'm fine, you can let me go. I have learned to live without you and I will be okay. You don't need to feel guilty for your non-feelings for me. Be happy and don't worry about me, Alice is here to take you home. Good-bye Edward." I won't lie it still hurt, but at least this time I felt that there was closure with my feelings for both Edward and his family.

Turning to go wait for Alice at the car. I am surprised by a large man blocking my exit, a large man with red eyes.

"The queens have request your presence in the throne room." The large vampire states.

Edward has collected his shirt and responds as he slides it on, "Let me have my sister collect Bella and I will be there directly."

A second smaller blond headed vampire responds, "No. The human will go with us."

Around a growl Edward responds, "Like hell she will." He pulls me behind him and gets down into a protective crouch, which is met with snarls from both men as they mirror Edwards position.

Suddenly a door is pushed open and Alice steps into the hall, pulling off a pair of sunglasses she states as if it is some sort of joke, "Now boys, there is no need to fight with ladies present."

A female's voice comes from the dark, "What is taking so long?" A shadow steps from the darkness.

"Jane." Both Alice and Edward respond with nods of their heads to the new comer.

"To clear up any misunderstanding the mistresses wish for all three of you to come to the throne room." She makes a sweeping motion with her hand to get us moving down the hall.

The two men take the lead, follow by Alice, then Edward comes up behind me putting himself between me and Jane. "It will be ok Bella. I will get you home safe."

Jane chuckles at this last statement.

After walking ten to fifteen minutes they come to a large set of double doors. Quickly they are opened and Bella and the Cullens are ushered inside.

At the end of a large room set three thrones with three women setting in them. On the right a dark haired woman appearing to be in her late twenties stood smiling and clapping her hands. "Wonderful of you all to come visit us. And look Bella is not dead after all."

Edward snorts at the woman's reference to the term visit. Jane continues to stand behind the woman on the middle throne. She appeared to be close to the same age as the first but where the first woman had black hair and bubbly, this woman had blonde hair and a permanent scowl.

"Sulpicia. Stop with the kindness, and lets get this mess taken care of."

Pausing the dark haired queen looks back, "I guess you are correct." Stepping forward she takes Edwards hand in hers.

I send a questioning look to Edward, but he is looking everywhere but me. Tugging on his hand I hope to gain his attention.

Before he can turn his head I hear the queen mutter, "You fool." She then turns to me and our eyes meet. "Oh my." She quietly whispers.

I hear Edward yell "No! She is mine!" and then all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Again don't own it.

It sounds as if two cars collides beside me and the worlds spins as I am pulled into a set of cold arms and moved to a corner in the large room. Once I gain my senses, I see it was Alice that has moved me and Edward was being held down by the large man that was blocking my exit earlier. Then a roar echo's threw the chamber, looking over Alice's shoulder I see the dark hair woman crouched down in a defensive position eyeing the two of us.

"Alice she looks pissed off." I say as I grab both her arms moving in closer to her. The woman growls and takes a step closer.

" Bella I need you to let go. She can't hurt you, but she can kill me. I didn't know this would happen but trust me nothing bad will happen to you." She replies stepping away from me.

The woman slowly rises from her crouch as one of the other women inquire, "Sia what is going on?"

Walking towards me she beacons the other two from their thrones, "Come! See for yourselves, our Goddess has blessed us today."

"No!" Edward renews his struggle to rise from the floor where he is still pinned down by the large vampire that seems bored with the whole thing.

"Alec shut him up please." The angry looking blonde commands as she moves down from her throne.

As they approach I can not see any way to get away from them, with my back against the wall I try to shrink into it and blend. "A-A-Alice?" I stutter out eyes moving over the room looking for a way to just disappear.

Finally my eyes land on my best friend to see her standing a few steps away from me with her head bowed down. I try to take a step towards her when I feel and then see the women move in close around me. Tears silently slide down my face as I look to the dark haired woman to plead my case.

"I know your laws and what that means for me, but please let Alice and Edward go."

The third woman reaches out and lightly touches my arm to gain my attention turning to look at her, the emotions in her eyes goes from kind to excited and she murmurs "Oh my! Yes Sia I understand now." Her hand moves from my arm to cup my cheek. "Please small one relax. We will find away to work this all out." Wiping the tears from my face she continues "I'm afraid you will make yourself sick if you don't relax."

As she continues to stroke my face Sia moves in and begins playing with my hair. Both are purring and freaking me out in the process. The angry blonde evidently has had enough of not knowing what is going on rumbles out, "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Grabbing my chin lightly she turns my face towards hers and just stares.

I see a gauntlet of emotions pass across her face looking to the other two women to confirm a smile crosses her face. While all three are silently confirming with each other I make a break back to Alice and wrap my arms around her. Laying my head on her shoulder I whimper out to her, "I'm sorry I wasn't faster."

Alice is watching the three queens as they realize that Bella is no longer standing with them. All three begin to stalk towards them obviously upset that Bella is wrapped so tight against her.

"Your Majesties she is upset and confused, I have a mate. Bella and I have a sisterly bond and she trust me." Turning Bella in her arms to face them Alice continues, "Is there anyway she can have a bite to eat and maybe lay down for awhile?" She adds under her breath so Bella couldn't hear, "Let me get her to relax and sleep then we need to talk so you know a few things about what has happened with her."

Nodding their heads the three queens slowly turn away and go back to their thrones. Once settled they begin giving orders to the room.

"Felix take Edward down and put him in a cell with two guards." Turning Anthendora continues, "Jane if you would please show Alice and Bella to a room, and Dometri please find something suitable for our ma...guest to eat."

All three bowed their heads and set about their task.

Once Jane lead us to our room she informed us that Dometri would be here shortly with something for me to eat. Alice told her thank you and we was left alone. Looking around the room I found that it was tastefully done and was warm and welcoming, which I found it ironic considering where we were. Slowly I walk around the room taking it in, Alice I notice walks over to the door and it opens to Dometri with a tray of food.

Walking over she sets the tray down on a table and waves me over. Sitting down Alice watches her pick at her food for awhile before she decides to jump in. "Bella we need to talk."


End file.
